Alone
by Tardisblueskys
Summary: They killed my parents. They destroyed my home. They kidnapped me. They killed him. Christophe DeLorne was all that was left. And very soon he would be shattered beyond repair.
1. Chapter 1

I surveyed the wreck that I had known as my home. They had threatened him, but he didn't listen. Now he was just another dead in a world a ruin. It wasn't luck that I had escaped. It was planned from the start. That's why they started the fire as far away from my room as possible. That's why they opened my window, in an attempt to save me.

My brother burned with the flames. I remembered his words that had changed my life so long ago. "_Sometimes the only way to forward, is to take a big left turn._" I wished that I took the right turn instead.

I closed my fist around the thin wire that was always around my brother's neck. They took the wrong one. They wanted him, not me. They wanted Christophe DeLorne, not Henri DeLorne. "Fuck." I muttered, staring at the ashes.

"Christophe DeLorne?" A voice behind me asked. I found myself turning to face them.

"Oui?" I asked, hating myself for responding.

"Your parents requested that in the event of their deaths, you are to live with a 'Monsieur Simon.'" The man wore a black tuxedo, and tie. He looked at the tattered remains of my clothing with disgust. His jet black hair was brushed back evenly, while my brown hair was as dirty as my remaining pieces of clothing. He was British. I was lucky enough to know both English and French.

"My parents don't know any 'Monsieur Simon.' Zey would 'ave told me if zey deed." Arguing would get me nowhere, and I knew it. I was only six years old. I was lucky. They only wanted Christophe for some reason, and my twin died in the fire. They thought that he was me, and I was him. They would kill me if they knew the truth.

"It was in their will."

"Zey don't 'ave a weell."

"Apparently they do." That was the day that I learned to hate the British. For the first time I mimicked one of my brother's traits. He was the stronger one, mentally and physically. People didn't care what he did, because they were afraid of him.

"Fuckeeng faggot." I snapped at the man. That was the first time that I ever cursed. The man curled his lip in disgust, and grabbed me by the arm. He started to drag me forwards. I struggled, to no avail. He glared at me.

"Little boys do not speak like that to men. Do you understand?"

"Ass'ole!" I muttered, climbed onto both of my feet, and tried to pry his hand off of me. He slapped me across my face. I gasped, and let go of him. My parents never hit me. The only pain that I knew was when other kids in school hit me for fun. Christophe always protected me in times like those. Now he couldn't help me. He was dead.

"I'm supposed to take you to your new guardian. He's waiting around the corner. You are Christophe DeLorne correct?"

"Oui." I bit my lip, and let go of the wire, and let it sink back onto my chest. Christophe's last remaining possession.

"Good, now come." The man terrified me, and reminded me about what Christophe always said about men in suits.

"_Zey weell always deceeve you. Ze ass'oles cannot be trusteed. Zey weell betray you ze second zat zey get ze chance._" I trusted everything that my brother said. He had always been the smarter one.

"I weell run away!" I warned the suited man. Come to think of it, Christophe had a thing against British people too. I really was imitating him, and taking his identity.

"Try it. I dare you." The man's smile never reached his eyes.

"Fuck you!" I screamed, trying to escape his grip once more.

"You will learn now to address your elders in such a manner." I hated those fucking British bastards.

He dragged me across the corner, while I struggled. I spotted a black limousine across the street, and I barely held in the tears.

They killed my parents.

They destroyed my home.

They kidnapped me.

They killed me.

Christophe DeLorne was all that was left.

And very soon he would be shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

I curled up in my bed, and threw the cigarette onto the floor. I hadn't gotten a mission in weeks. Madame Rachelle would stop paying for my food soon, if I couldn't pay her back. "Fuckeeng rat." I muttered to myself, thinking about my 'mother.'

"Christophe!" Speaking of the devil. I climbed out of the bed, and slid the shovel onto my back. I walked down the stairs and found her speaking to three little boys that looked about my age.

"Hi. Uh... we're gonna go rescue Terrance and Phillip from the USO show, and we were just…" The boy in the blue cap said.

"Shh! W'o are you? W'o sent you?" I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"That Gregory kid! He said you could sneak us in." Green Ushanka answered, and I dropped Blue Cap onto the floor. I didn't care about him anymore. Gregory was here? In South Park?

"Are you telleeng me zat you eentend to break eento ze U.S.O. show, filled wiz zouzands of soldiers and break out Terrance and Phillipe?"

"… I thought it was a pretty stupid idea too." The fat boy said. He would be a problem if I actually went through with this.

"We're La Resistance. We wanna save Terrance and Phillip, and stop the war and stuff." Blue Cap said.

"I can't 'elp you. I'm grounded een my room for ze next zree days."

"So are we. Our parents think we're home right now. Why are you grounded?" Green Ushanka asked.

"Why? Because God 'ates me zat's why. 'E 'as made my life meeserable. So I call 'im a cocksucking ass'ole. Zen I get grounded." Hopefully they weren't religious, but it was true. God was the cause of everything that went wrong in my life. I'd rather have never been born than suffer through another day with those memories.

"So will you help us?" Green Ushanka asked.

"Very well. Meet me in ze backyard een five meenutes. We'll show got that we're not gonna fucking take any more of his…"

"What? Christophe get een 'ere!" Madame Rachelle screamed. Oops. She was religious. Fuck.

"Coming mozzere." I called, slamming the door behind me.

"Christophe what deed I tell you about curseeng out God."

"Zat eet ees best eef I do it while I'm deerectly een front of 'im?"

"No!"

"Why do you care? Eet's not like 'e's ever done anyzing good to eizer of us, so why do you praise 'im?"

"You are under my roof, and unteel you can legally leave the 'ouse, you must follow my rules Christophe!"

"Actually I 'elp pay for zis 'ouse, so fuck off _mozzere_."

"Unteel you start payeeng me back for ze food zat goes eento your mouth, you follow my rules boy."

"I just got a job from zose four boys. Zo fuck you Madame."

"You may not go on that meeseeon! Eet's late. Maybe een two days, seence we 'ave church tomorrow." Church. I hated church almost as much as I hated Yardale.

"Madame ze meesseeon ees to save Terrance and Phillipe from ze stupeed American government. Zey die today."

"Zen zat's too bad for you. Now go to your room! You're grounded for takeeng a meesseeon zat you know cannot be carried out!"

"Fuck you Madame." I showed her my favorite finger, as I climbed the wooden stairs to my room.

Weapons lined the walls. I had three shovels on my desk alone. I had one long rope that reached from one side of the room, to the other. I had a hidden compartment for my favorite gun. It was only a BB, but it had helped me escape that retched place.

I had countless knives that were taped, strapped, or in some cases, stabbed into the wall. I had pens on my desk, that had blades under the caps. Under my bed was an arsenal of shruiken, swords, and clubs. How I had achieved all of these weapons is a story for another day.

I collected one knife, the rope, my favorite shovel, a few shruiken, my wire, some of the pens and my BB gun. "Fuck you Madame." I repeated, as I slid out of the window. I would never see her again.

* * *

"Zis ees ze U.S.O show, where zose military beetches eentend to keel Terrance and Phillipe."

"Oh my god!" Green Ushanka, who's name I'd learned was Kyle, gasped.

"God? 'E ees ze beegest beetch of zem all."

"We have to hurry. We rendezvous with the other kids at ten!" Stan, A.K.A. Blue Cap, warned.

"You realize zat by doeeng zis we can be grounded for two, maybe even zree weeks?" I asked the three of them. The real consequences were much deeper than being grounded. Those bitches would have killed us, without batting a fucking eye.

"We're willing to take that risk!" Stan smiled. Stupid normal kid. Why were eight years olds, forgetting a chosen few, always so goddamn stupid?

"Zen let's go."

I stabbed my shovel into the ground and pulled it back up for effect,The kids looked at me with wide eyes as I began to walk down the hill. I kept an eye on the soldiers, in case any one of them with one brain cell noticed four eight year olds, alone in a military base. Stupid Americans.

I pulled out my wire cutters, that I had kept in my bag since I met Madame Rachelle. "Be careful not to touch zis weere." I warned, as I closed the cutter onto the barbed wire, and snuck through.

Why am I not surprised that Fatass was the only one to touch the wire? He screamed obscenities, and received shocks for each word. Stan covered his mouth, to no avail, as the fat boy kept screaming.

I hated the V-Chip. It reminded me of Yardale. Where you were beaten for cursing once. Cursing is a natural thing that all little boys do. "Sheet! Ze U.S.O. show 'as started. We're running out of teeme."

I pulled out a fake pair of binoculars, to make the boys feel better, and clicked it a few times.

"Do you see Terrance and Phillip?" Kyle asked. Stupid naïve fucking kids.

"Yes, but zey are 'eavily guarded. We 'ave to dig from 'ere as not to be seen. Come on beetches."

I stabbed my shovel into the ground, and felt happy for once. Whenever I could, I figured out an excuse to dig, just to be getting rid of that power. The more power that left me, and entered that shovel was more power that was outside of me.

In less than five seconds the hole was already big enough to cover the four of us.

"Hey Mole, do you know where the clitoris is?" Stan asked.

"Ze what?" Fucking shit.

"The clitoris. I have to find it so I can get this Wendy girl to like me aga…" I grabbed him by the collar, and held him in the air again.

"'Ey you need to stop zinking wiz your dick! You 'ave to be on your toes! I am not going to be grounded. Not for you, not for anybody!" Not even Gregory!

"Sheet!" I screamed, as I spotted the soldiers. "Okay we'll spleet up 'ere. Let's synchronize watches."

"… We don't have watches." Kyle pointed out.

"You don't 'ave watches!"

"Dude, you didn't say anything about watches." Stan said. For what seemed like the millionth time, I grabbed him by the collar and held him up.

"What do you zink zis is huh? You zink zis ees T.V. kiddy 'our where we sit around leeking Barney Ze Dinosaurs fucking pussy? No! Zis is real life wiz consequences you take to ze grave!" In this matter, it was consequences that put you in the grave.

"Dude we don't have watches!" Kyle screamed., and I dropped Stan.

"Sheet! Do you 'ave ze rope?"

"Check."

"And ze mirror?"

"Check!"

"And ze buttfore?" After I snapped like that they deserved a joke or two. Granted not a good one, but a joke none the less.

"What's a buttfore?"

"For poopeeng seelly. Now leesten carefully. I weell deeg under ze stage and wiz zat bedrock, I weell need time. Stan and Kyle, get near ze stage and stall ze show een any way you can. Do whatever eet takes to keep ze show going until I get ze preesoners."

"Okay."

"Cartman over zere ees ze electrical box. You must sneak over zere and shut eet off or else ze alarms weell sound and I weell be attacked by guard dogs. Got eet?"

"Okay." Cartman said.

"You must shut ze alarm. I fuckeeng 'ate guard dogs!" Yardale created that fear.

"I heard you the first time you British piece of shit!" I almost snapped at him, not to call me British.

"Eef anyzing goes wrong, make a sound like a dyeeng giraffe."

"What's a dying giraffe sound like?" Stan asked, and I set both hands to my throat, and demonstrated. Their eyes widened in amazement, as I finished.

"'Kay."

"Let's go!"

"Be careful dude." Kyle warned.

"Careful? Was my mozzere careful when she stabbed me een ze 'eart wiz a close 'anger, while I was steell een ze womb?" Lies of course. My mother loved me, but it kept those two on their toes, and it kept them respecting me. With that, I slammed my shovel into the dirt and began to dig.

"Damn dude that kid is fucked up." I heard Stan say behind me, and I nodded in my tunnel. Yes I was.

The dirt around me was my haven. After those days in that place I loved the tunnel. For the first moth after we were gone we slept in tunnels, and although I was quite happy, Gregory hated it. For the first time in so long I was alone. Completely alone. The freaks from that place could come into the tunnel and I would be perfect game for them.

I hated the sun. It just reminded me that there was yet another day on this Earth. I've never been as stupid as my age implied. After the time in that place neither was the other five. We were a team, and we were mature. I hate living. Gregory hates people. Damien hates Earth. They were the only two people, other than Josh, that I had been in constant contact with for three years.

Seeing South Park from the window in my house confused me. I had seen children on a frozen lake, with little shoes with spikes in them. They weren't even well concealed. Josh told me that it was called… ice skating. He called me a freak for not knowing about it. I just didn't have a childhood. I would have ripped the spike out of those boots and prepared for an attack. These three boys were... different from the other children. I don't know why.

I was sad when my shovel smashed against something hard, and broke through. I found myself standing on a stage in front of about two thousand military bitches. I waited for someone with half a brain cell to see me and alert the others, but they were focusing too hard on the insanely open gay man. And then I realized that these were Americans. They didn't have half a brain cell.

"Shh! We are 'ere to rescue you! After I release you, follow me zrough ze tunnel." I warned Terrance and Phillip. They both nodded ferociously, and I walked over to them ready to do what I was. Suddenly I hear a noise that sent a shiver through my spine. A dying giraffe. And then the alarms went off. The beeping repeated itself constantly in my head, until I was ready to scream. "Ah sheet!" I screamed.

"A spy!" The Jewish lady in charge of the entire war screamed. Did I mention that I hated America and their stupidity. I belonged in France with my brother, and our parents. Not here in this hell hole of a country.

"Get him!" One of her bitches screamed.

I jumped back into the tunnel screaming "Sheet." One of the dogs caught me, and hauled me onto the ground. I felt it bite into the back of my neck, and scratch my face. It flipped me over and bit me in the throat. I screamed and smacked it over the head with my shovel, before stumbling to the end of the tunnel. I climbed upwards to find the other boys watching me. "Ze alarms. Ze went off."

"Yeah that was my bad sorry." Great apology.

I fell backwards and landed in the arms of Kyle. "'old me; eet's... so very cold. Zere ees no 'ope now. You must get out of 'ere." I didn't have enough energy to hold myself up anymore. I was slowly dying and I knew it.

"We can't leave without you!" Kyle screamed. I felt touched.

"Eet's okay. I'm done for."

"No we really can't leave without you. We don't know where the hell we are." That ruined my happiness. I ignored him and recited what I felt would be my last words of hatred.

"Where ees your God when you need heem, huh? Where ees your beauteeful, merceeful faggot now? 'ere I come, God. 'ere I come, you fuckeeng rat!" I screamed. My instincts controlled me. I'd never be able to break that feeling of hatred, whenever i think about that cocksucking faggot in the sky.

* * *

And now here I am. I'm waiting to die in the arms of a boy that I had never met before today. The pain cuts through me like a hot knife. I watch as black splotches invade my vision. I don't know where I am. I can't feel anything. I can only hear a loud ringing in my ears. I hack up blood, before even my throat goes numb. With words that strangely seem as if they'll be my last, I sing.

"_Now ze light, she fades."_

Here I come God. Satan definitely won't accept me, so you'll have to do. I'll see you soon asshole.

_ "And darkness settles een."_

This is your fault Gregory. If you didn't get involved in this stupid 'La Resistance' crap, I wouldn't be lying in the arms of a boy who wasn't even going to pay me in the first place. I broke the one mercenary rule. Don't die unless you become rich afterwords. I'm sorry to you all. I've spoiled the good name.

_ "But I weell find strengz."_

I'm becoming short of breath. The burning liquid fills my lungs.

_ "I weell find pride wizin."_

Can I find that pride? I don't think so. I've lived a dark life. I will never find that pride.

_ "Because alzough I die."_

I'm tired. I just want to rest. I want to rest forever, and never open my eyes again. I don't want to fight this war. I don't want to die for it. No cause is worth dying for, but here I am. At least I didn't die by His hands.

_ "Our freedom weell be won."_

I don't even care about this cause. I don't know why the Americans care so much about cursing, that they'll go to war, and kill two innocent humans. I don't care.

_ "Zough I die."_

I don't want to die.

_ La Reseestance leeves… on._"

My body goes numb, and my voice fades away.

I feel myself fading away from the world. My last words were an ode to the organization that got me killed. And I'm proud to say it. I gag on my own blood, and I close my eyes for the last time. '_Gregory you son of a bitch._' Is the last thing that I am able to think, before I fade from the world.

I am Christophe DeLorne. I am nine years old, and I have faced more than anyone should. And now, at nine years old, I die. I am broken, and now I will never be fixed.

* * *

**Major mistakes in this chapter. I just edited it, but i really fucked up with this one. Just to explain, I wrote a story that was similar to this one, and I reused one of the scenes (I really hate quoting the show) and I really fucked up, considering the major differences. Anything mentioning a girl named Janet is wrong. The name is Josh. And anything about Stan being known by Christophe before this is completely wrong. Sorry about this, I'll make up for it by updating soon. Inform me if there's any other fuck ups.**

**_RK_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I float down a small tunnel in the ground and I smile. The new version of me was created in a tunnel. It's only fitting that I end in one. When I reach the end of the tunnel a red light clouds my vision. I'm not surprised. With my constant hatred of God and all the murders there was no place else that I would ever go. At least I would see Damien. Then it hits me. Fuck I'm going to see Damien.

"Christophe…" The word echoed through the tunnel, as I fell down it. The wind rushed past my ears, and my cigarette falls out of my mouth. All of a sudden I stop, as if slamming into a cliff from a thousand feet in the air. The impact takes the breath out of me and I find that I can't move. Below me is a black cloud of smoke.

"Those things are bad for you." A hand reaches out of the smoke, and grabs the cigarette out of my hair. Slowly the smoke recedes and I'm face to face with my Demon. He smirks at me.

"Eet's not leeke zey'll affect me now zat I'm dead."

"You're not dead Christophe."

"Really? Because I deesteenctly remember dyeeng."

"Look, my father's an idiot alright. He thinks that he can just take over the world. He can't see the future like I do. He's going to kill his gay lover and give Kenny one wish. Kenny is an immortal so he'll be back on Earth a week after going to Heaven…"

"Kenny's eemmortal?" I ask.

"Yes now let me finish. And his wish is that everything will be the way it was before this horrible war. You are going to be back at Gregory's place alive and well. You just have to stay with me and Kenny for a few minutes."

"'Ow do you know 'ow zis ees goeeng to turn out?"

"He's done it before. Asshole doesn't even realizes that his life is a repeat. The only good thing, or evil thing, he's ever done is that fight with Jesus, and getting all of South Park's money. He's a fucking dumbass."

"You're not goeeng to?"

"You're dead. Why am I supposed to stop you? You can't do anything anymore."

"Good cocksucker, because I'd keell you first beetch."

"Yes, it's very easy for a dead man to kill the Anti-Christ, isn't it Christophe? You should know that already, from your escape attempt." His gaze turns into a glare, that I've never seen before.

"Attempt? Eet was no 'attempt.' We succeeded een escapeeng, and so deed Gregory, and you know 'ow weak zat ass'ole ees."

"His escape was Dad's own personal fuck-up, but yours was planned from the beginning. You knew when Satan and I would reach Heaven, and you knew the guards would slack off because of it. Oh, and mind you, they'd like to see you once again after you're re-captured. We know your location. We're willing to stop you, you son of a bitch."

"Oui, because warneeng me weell 'elp you keednap me. Eet won't conveence me to run ze second zat I come to."

"You are one screwed up little kid, you know that Christophe?"

"All because of you, _ami._"

He must have known French, because his face twists into a scowl. "We are not _ami_ you fucking asshole. It's because of you that I'm still trapped in Hell! You couldn't have escaped with me, and now I'll never have a chance. They implanted one of those V-chips in me. It warns them when I try to escape, and when I try to leave Hell, I'm immediately transported to Satan's side. All because you couldn't wait a fucking week." I watch him, and he turns away. "Fuck you. Fuck you right in the ear."

"_Désolé._" I say, and it's the first time that I've ever said it. I don't know the English translation for the word, but I trust that Damien knows French. I should look up the meaning. I don't care enough to.

"Times have changed asshole." He hadn't heard me. He doesn't know that I apologized. I can't bring myself to repeat it. "And maybe you haven't changed with them, but I have. We are enemies. We will never be _ami_."

And then my body begins to fade, and I realize that he was right. I'm not dead after all.

"Goodbye_._ I weell see you agaeen." He snorts and walks away. I guess I won't be seeing Kenny then huh?

* * *

"Christophe!" I groan. The voice rings through my consciousness, but I shut it out. It hurts too much to think. I still feel the pain. I still feel the flames. "Get up! I just got dumped because of you!" Gregory for sure. I open one eye, and turn my gaze onto him. The sun burns me.

"Leeave me alone." My voice is weak. Being in the presence of the Anti-Christ can do that to you.

"Get up! We gotta go! I got a message from Josh. We gotta run."

I sit up, groaning quietly as I do so. "What about ze money? Zose boys are supposed to pay us _oui_?"

"Um… About that."

"Fuckeeng sheet! You deedn't ask zem to pay me! Now we won't 'ave enough money to escape you fuckeeng Breetesh fag!"

"Quiet. I know that I fucked up, and I'm sorry, but we have to go before they find us Christophe. Those boys probably don't have any money, and I know for sure that their dead friend doesn't."

"Zeir dead friend? Was eet Kenny McCormeeck?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"'E told me about 'is friends once. Eet only now occurs to me 'ho zey are. 'E's friends wiz Dameen. Works wiz Satan."

"Fuck."

"_Oui_, we are completely fucked."

"Should we go?"

"Zat's a really 'ard deceesion, but I zink eet would be wise." I say sarcastically.

"Don't have to be a dick about it."

"You get our stuff, and Madame Rachelle. I'll get ze money."

"From where?"

"Don't worry yourself on small matters such as zat. I'll get ze money, and you get ze stuff. We meet at Starks Pond. Don't respond to Josh, unteel we are een ze tunnel. Zere we weell camp for four days, and we weell plan. Zound like a good plan?"

"_Oui_." He mocks, but nods his head. He helps me to my feet, and we set off in completely different directions. "Watch yourself Christophe." He says as we part.

"You don't need to warn me. Keep your zord at ze ready." I pull out my shovel, and I walk. Time to put the plan into action.

* * *

**There's the promised update. Hope you enjoy. Explanations coming soon!**

**_RK_  
**


End file.
